wowsblitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Z23
Z-23 is a Tier 8 German Destroyer of the 1936A class. She is a unique DD, sporting 150mm artillery with high AP damage,penetration and ballistics. Z23 must be played carefully, almost like a light cruiser due to her large size, mediocre maneuverability and far detection range. Destroyer can achieve high speeds up to 42,4kn and has Sonar II consumable, which detects torpedoes and ships at 4,75km range, making Z-23 great for point conquesting. Warship Info ---- Developed from the Leberecht Maass-class destroyers (Zerstorer 1934 type), this ship had larger dimensions and greater firepower compared to her predecessor. She received 150mm main guns, but retained the torpedo armament of her predecessor. Elite Ships Bonus ---- Elite Gun Operator: Main Gun Reload -3%, Main Gun Traverse +7% Elite Torpedo Operator: Torpedo Reload -3%, Torpedo Tube Traverse +7% Ship Skills ---- Sonar II - 4,75km detection,25s (31s with commander perk) Engine Accelerator I - 41,2kn max (42,4kn with Speed +5%), 25s(31s with commander perk) Role ---- Target enemy destroyers and make use of your powerful AP and Sonar. Use torpedoes against heavy units. Tactics ---- Z-23 has it all to complete the objectives she is facing. Her very powerful and accurate guns combined with good ballistics allow her to win a fight against any opponent, even of the higher tier. It is very recommended to keep using Armor Piercing shells only, even against well protected ships to achieve maximum Damage per Minute. To effectively attack battleships it's recommended to keep them at 6-8km range and aim to their forepeak and afterpeak (front and aft parts of the ship) and superstructures. Destroyer also boasts 2 quadruple torpedo launchers, which are good in all aspects - speed (62,5kn), range (7,5km) , damage (3658 max) and reload of 48s. Combination of large HP pool (up to 19k HP) ,speed, weaponry and Sonar II dictates aggressive playstyle for Z-23. Ship is made to capture points, spot enemies, take them out of smokescreens and save teammates from torpedo attacks. Despite mightiness of the ship, it suffers badly from AP shells, disengagement might be a difficult maneuver to do because of poor turn rate. The most dangerous opponents for the German would be destroyers Tashkent, Kiev, Z-46, cruisers Schors, Chapaev, Edinburgh, Neptune, battleships Nelson, Alabama and Bismarck/Tirpitz Best build for Z-23 would be artillery + survivability. Trivia ---- The lead ship of this new class of german destroyers was laid down on 15th of November,1938 on the Deschimag shipyard based in the city of Bremen,launched 1 year later on 15th of December 1939 and commissioned in September 14, 1940. New ship class was unofficially called “Narvik” after the battle where german destroyers played a massive role. At full load Z-23 displaced over 3500t,was 127m long and could achieve maximum speed of 37,5 knots at 70.000 bhp. Armament consisted of 4 15cm TBtsK C/36 guns (in 1942 the forward single gun mount was replaced with a two gun turret),2 quadruple torpedo launchers with 8 spare torpedoes located below the tubes in special cases for them, for reloads at open sea there were a few light cranes to help loading the tubes,ship also could carry up to 60 mines and 30 depth charges to attack submarines. As the war progressed destroyer received more and more 20 and 37mm anti aircraft guns in single,double and quadruple mounts. During war Z-23 escorted numerous German ships such as battleships Bismarck,Scharnhorst and Tirpitz,cruisers Prinz Eugen,Admiral Scheer,Nurnberg and Orion,engaged in fights with British destroyers and defended herself against warplanes. On 12th of August 1944 destroyer got severely damaged during repairs in France by Mosquito and was never repaired. She was sold to scrap in 1951. Category:Destroyers Category:German Destroyers Category:German Warships